


Getting Ready

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.</p><p>Getting their kids ready and out the door can be a hassle sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

"Max has soccer practice at four, and Rafael has a baseball game at four thirty, and of course there on opposite sides of the city!" Magnus threw his hands up in defeat as he looked down at the calendar that marked his children's after school events.

"Magnus, dear, what's wrong?" Alec asked, trying to get Max to sit still while he tried to tie his soccer shoes on. "Max, I'm not asking again, sit still."

"Sorry, daddy," Max sat, managing two seconds of being still before Rafael came out and he tried to jump off the couch to get to his brother. Alec huffed and grabbed his son, putting him back on the couch.

Magnus reached his arm out to stop Rafael from running. "Rafe, you're gonna rile up your brother even more than he already is." He looked at his husband who finally got Max's shoes tied and was standing up. "I just don't like when their schedules conflict."

"I will take Max to practice and we will meet you at the baseball game."

"But dad!!" Rafael said, hands on his hips and looking up at Alec. "You promised!"

"I know but I always go to your games but someone needs to be there for Max," He walked over to Rafael and ruffled his hair. "I will try and be there next time, buddy."

Rafael glared at Alec before walking off and muttering in spanish. "Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane!" Magnus said, grabbing his on by the collar. "You apologize to your father! And I've told you not to say that!"

Rafael rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Now again like you mean it."

Rafael sighed. "I'm sorry, father."

Alec got down to his son's height and took his hands. "Listen, I will be there and hopefully catch the end of your game, okay? Now go with papa and have fun, okay? And don't throw your bat at anyone this time." He pressed a kiss to Rafael's forehead. "Be good. I love you." He stood up and gave Magnus a kiss. "Send me some pictures of the game, and make sure to keep me updated."

"You do the same," Magnus said, kissing Alec back and grabbing Max's soccer bag off the counter and handing it to Alec. "Love you." He picked up their youngest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You have fun okay? And do your best, my little blueberry."

"Okay, now let's get this show on the road before we are all late," Alec said, grabbing his keys off the table. He gave Magnus one more kiss before leading Max out the door. "Have fun you two!"


End file.
